


Red

by BlackDog9314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sex, Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: Dean is angry and it shows.He’s slamming doors and breaking glass and spoiling for something, but what, Castiel doesn’t know.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently when I'm anxious I write angry sex. Not to mention I've also been drowning in my long fic and was missing the relative simplicity of a porny one-shot devoid of prose and feelings...well, almost devoid of feelings =)  
> Btw, a heads-up that this is consensual sex. Dean is angry but this isn't something Castiel is unfamiliar with. If slight consensual nonconsent isn't for you, please don't read it.

Dean is angry and it shows.

He’s slamming doors and breaking glass and spoiling for something, but what, Castiel doesn’t know.

Dean gets like this sometimes, gets fed-up and restless and a step away from screaming. It happens once every couple months, probably when he remembers that his dad’s an asshole who pretends he doesn’t have any sons and Sam still refuses to commiserate with his brother and agree— _Dad’s such a dick, what the fuck his problem is I don’t know, fuck him, dude, he’s just so_ —

Or maybe it isn’t that, perhaps it’s the long hours he works while Cas sits at home in front of his computer, researching police procedures in whatever state his current instalment of David Cutler’s murder-solving adventures is taking place in.

Shit. Maybe it’s because Cas forgot to do the laundry today. He’d totally forgotten as soon as Dean had left that morning.

Whatever the reason, though, Dean is angry and Castiel is pretending to be put-out as he steps carefully around the shattered beer bottle on the floor.

“What the fuck is your problem?” he asks in a clipped tone as Dean opens the liquor cabinet and pulls out a bottle to take an indiscriminate sip.

“I don’t have a problem,” he mumbles after he’s tipped it back and glugged the amber liquid in the bottle for almost five seconds.

“Bad day at work?” Castiel asks as Dean turns around, his freckled cheeks flushed a dark red and his grass-green eyes bright with rage.

“Get in the fucking bedroom,” Dean growls, no room for argument.

Castiel acts like it’s an inconvenience, sauntering with obvious irritation down the hallway to their room. He hopes Dean isn’t long and lies down on his back with his arms crossed, feigning annoyance. He goes so far as to turn the TV on, the obnoxious sound of a jingle blaring loud into the room.

Dean grants his wish, and less than a few seconds later is standing in the doorway, looking downright murderous.

“Turn it off,” he commands.

Castiel turns to look at him. “I don’t want to. Stop being a pill.”

Dean is on him in a moment more, turning the TV off and chucking the remote across the room where it hits the wall, a plastic crunch lost in the sounds of Dean breathing in Castiel’s ear.

Dean’s hands are on Castiel’s sides digging in tight and in his hair pulling rough and shoved past the elastic of his sweats. Castiel closes his eyes and has to stop from smiling like the cat that ate the canary when Dean all but rips his pants down and then off, his work pants following soon after.

When Dean turns Castiel onto his flat stomach, he goes willingly, spreading his legs even as Dean makes to push them apart further. He hears the click of a cap at the same time that he feels the head of Dean’s cock pressing against him, hot and fat. No fingers tonight, no warning or loving words whispered into Castiel’s ear before Dean is smearing the spaces between his legs sloppy and overwet and pressing forward.

The drag of him is thick and it hurts enough to notice. Castiel makes himself relax as he bites the blanket beneath his face, but he knows Dean will slip inside. The way’s well-slicked and Castiel’s desperate for it, and before long Dean is all the way fucked into his body, the cool swell of his balls pressed against Castiel’s.

It’s almost too much, too sudden and too hard, but Castiel pushes back into it anyway.

Dean doesn’t wait before he starts to thrust, and Castiel can hear the wet snick of their bodies joining and separating over and over, can feel the veins of Dean’s cock where they slip past and inside him with less resistance as the seconds pass. The insides of his thighs are wet with sweat and lube, and he can feel Dean’s strong chest where it brushes over his back, his own sweat pooling beneath it.

Dean rarely fucks like this, is usually gentle and slow and careful. He usually presses carefully into Cas to get the right spot, the right angle, making them both come exquisitely.

But not every time, not times like tonight.

Tonight, Castiel is speared on Dean’s cock being fucked like a bitch in heat, and he loves it. He cants his hips up and reaches back to spread himself, fingers touching his stretched rim to pull it still further open as Dean groans at the fingertips brushing against his dick.

He fucks and fucks, pausing only once to grab the bottle and pour more lube down into the junction between their bodies so he can fuck Castiel even harder.

He doesn’t touch Castiel’s cock, doesn’t touch him anywhere save for the hand he wraps around Castiel’s throat, squeezing until Cas sees black and comes all over himself.

Dean comes soon after, pulling out almost all the way and letting his release catch on Castiel’s rim before fucking it back into him slowly as he softens.

Dean turns Castiel onto his back and pulls him into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“You okay?” Castiel asks quietly after a few minutes.

Dean sighs, long and low. “I am now, Cas.”

“I am now.”


End file.
